


You will fly in the sky, my love

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, last word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Aulea's last words to her son Noctis





	You will fly in the sky, my love

_My little Noctis, you'll probably never remember my face or just my words, that whispered to you as I kiss your little forehead._

_This life of mine has been short, like the beating of a butterfly but full of joys and without regrets. But I am sad because I will not be there when you need me and when you grow up like a small, fragile seed you will become a strong oak._

_My dear Noctis, never be afraid of the cold and the dark because even the most fragile seeds can survive the harshest of winters and so you will do when you face the difficulties that this life will offer you._

_And please, when you find yourself in front of obstacles, you will have faithful friends who help you grow and open your wings to the world._

_You will be a great king like your father, my love, and you will fly high in the sky of Eos._


End file.
